1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to charge a battery of a mobile device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to quickly charge a battery in a narrow voltage direct current (NVDC) system to supply power to a battery of a mobile device and a system terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices have been recently developed and improved, a “battery consuming time” is one of usability items sensitive to users. In addition to the “battery consuming time”, a “battery charging time” is also an item very important to users.
The conventional battery charge system is designed to charge a 2parallel 3series (2P3S) lithium-ion battery commonly used as the battery of the mobile device for 2 hours 30 minutes to 3 hours. A capacity of a charging unit to supply the current to the battery needs to increase in order to more quickly charge the battery. Such an increase in the capacity of the charging unit involves an increase in the size thereof, which is likely to be disadvantageous to a user of the mobile device that focuses on portability of the mobile device.
Therefore, a method of reducing a battery charging time of a mobile device in view of a user's requirement of a “battery consuming time” and the “mobile charging time” while maintaining portability of the mobile device is needed.